Last Good Night
by thenachassist
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened on the night before Jason Grace was abducted from Camp Jupiter? Read here.


_Since I started shipping Jeyna, I could not stop thinking what they were or what kind of relationship they had before the Queen of the gods abducted Jason from Camp Jupiter.. Out of frustration, I decided to write a fic about it. Basically, the story happened the night before Jason was kidnapped. This is how it goes:_

* * *

**Last Good Night**

"I'm sorry about your arm," Reyna muttered sincerely as she stared at the carefully bandaged arm of Jason Grace, her fellow praetor of Camp Jupiter, the only friend she had and the only person she cared for in the world.

Jason touched the arm, freshly broken from the war game they had this afternoon. "No. I'm fine.. It'll be fine. It's just a minor injury." He assured her.

Reyna nodded. _Thanks the gods!_ she thought and let out a sigh of relief.

The two continued to walk. It was a warm evening and the stars were the only source of light from the sky. The wind was softly blowing. They just had their dinner from the mess hall. Their fellow campers were left in the hall partying. It was a sort of a late victory party, two months after they successfully defeated the Titan in Mt. Othrys. They were not able to celebrate for their triumph earlier because of the emotional destruction that the battle had caused the whole camp. It took them almost two months to mend what were broken and finally settled again. Reyna was happy that things were starting to go back their normal state. Dakota, the head of the Fifth Cohort suggested that they should hold a party. Reyna thought that perhaps, the campers also needed a break. Even Jason seemed okay with it. They had been through a lot for the previous months—preparing themselves for the battle, fighting monsters left and right— a party would not be a burden. Only the party pooper auger of the Camp, Octavian, was not happy about it. He said that a celebration was nonsense because worse things were yet to come. In the end, the praetors permitted the party.

Reyna would have enjoyed the whole night if Jason had not broken his arm during the war game they had earlier this afternoon. She was disappointed because she failed to rescue him. She had been protective of Jason since she began receiving omens which started when she had an audience with the goddess of love, Venus; she was told that her story was interesting. Reyna felt afraid that the playful goddess might interfere with whatever she and Jason had, if there was any. Based from the stories she heard, the people who become the subject of the Lady's entertainment did not have an easy time at all. According to the stories, the goddess favored twists and turns when it came to plots. Reyna was afraid that they would be affected by such. She hoped not.

Once during a quest in the underworld (yes, they also did those dangerous quests), the blind prophet Teiresias told her to be careful around a child of Jupiter. She did not clearly understand why there was a need for such thing because Jason would never do anything to hurt her. Jason was the only person she trusted in the world more than anyone else. They had been together since she came to Camp Jupiter. All the hospitality Jason showed her when she came, Reyna would always be grateful to that. She vowed to protect Jason no matter what and be at his side always. Jason was the only one she had and she could not afford to lose him. She had liked Jason since day one. He was friendly, strong, confident, brave, fairly handsome and a good leader. He was very Roman in his ways. These were the things Reyna could not help but admire. She always knew that she liked him. She just could not decipher why the guy was so dense not to notice her all this time.

The latest omen she received was in a form of a dream. The dream was horrible. She was walking hand and hand with Jason; it was as though they were a couple. They were smiling at each other like nothing else mattered in the world until Juno; the Queen of the Gods came and took Jason away. She woke up with the miserable feeling and she was bearing it until now.

The noise from the party did not help to make her feel better. In the middle of the celebration, she left. She was surprised to learn that Jason followed her to check her out. Reyna told him she was okay and that she just needed quiet time. Jason asked if he could join her and in as much as Reyna wanted to say no, she allowed him still. They walked under the starlit sky.

The lights and music from the mess hall faded slowly as they took each stride away from the crowd.

"You looked tired," Jason broke the silence.

Reyna managed to smile, "Not really.. It was just, it was never easy to manage things here."

Jason agreed because he shared the same thoughts about their duty as praetors. "But it would not be bad if you take rest sometimes Reyna," Jason said. He looked up the sky and the stars reflected in his icy blue eyes. There was concern in his voice.

"Yes. That would be nice." She said timidly. They walked again in silence.

"So.." Jason paused. "Next week is.." It was like he was suddenly nervous and not sure of what to say for the first time. Reyna found it strange but cute somehow.

"Next week is?" she repeated.

"Next week is your birthday." He finished.

_Darn it, I almost forgot about my own birthday,_ She thought.

"Oh right! Next week's my birthday.."

"You almost forgot about it.. I bet you've been thinking of a lot of things lately." Jason stopped walking and looked straight to her dark eyes, hoping he was one of the things her mind was preoccupied with. "You know what Reyna? If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you.. You can count on me."

She cheeks started to feel hot. She looked up to him to play it cool and said, "Thanks.." as she gave him a warm smile.

Jason composed himself again and started walking. "So.. About your birthday. Well, if you're not planning to rest on that day, perhaps we could celebrate your birthday together. We could go in the hills, pack some lunch and eat there. I think it would be nice. Would that be okay with you?" Jason said it in a straightforward manner but it sounded that he was nervous so he did not looked so confident this time which was quite strange for Reyna. And then she realized that the boy was asking her out, a date on her birthday perhaps. That would be the best gift ever.

"Are you inviting me for a date?"

"Huh?" Jason seemed to be embarrassed so he looked away. "Uh.. No. It's just a birthday celebration."

"Are there any other person invited?"

"Well, no. Just the two of us."

_Yeah. With only the two of us? That sounds legit._Reyna thought while trying to make a straight face. "Then.. Okay. I'm fine with that." She smiled at Jason.

He smiled at her too. He looked relieved. "Thank you."

They stopped walking when they realized that they had reached Reyna's cabin.

"So.. It's been a day." Jason muttered.

"Yeah.." She agreed.

"Maybe you should get rest now.."

"Yes. You, too. You need it more than I am. You broke your arm."

Jason nodded. "Right."

"Okay.." Reyna turned to enter the cabin when Jason called.

"Reyna, wait!"

When she turned, Jason hugged her as if it was the most comfortable and natural thing they always did. She blushed and she could feel his heart pounding against her chest, his breath blowing the messy hair strands in her forehead. Reyna imagined how much courage Jason had acquired before he was able to do this. Maybe it took him more courage to wrap his arms around Reyna than fighting the Titan Krios. She really found it cute; she could not help smiling.

"Be careful, okay?" He whispered to her ears as though he would be gone for a while.

"I will." She promised like a clumsy five year old who always needed to be reminded to be careful.

Then Jason withdrew from the embrace and faced her. Gods, he looked so wonderful against the stars. His blue eyes stared fixedly at Reyna. His blonde hair glittered, like there were _Drops of Jupiter_ on it. Heck, of course there were! He was the son of Jupiter after all.

The next thing that Jason did was the strangest thing that happened— he kissed her in the forehead.

And what followed was an eternity of silence. Reyna was too stunned to say anything when Jason spoke.

"G-good night!" He said awkwardly afterwards.

She managed to raise her eyebrows. Jason smiled and walked back, perhaps to the mess hall or to his own room. Reyna entered in her cabin. That was probably the best advance birthday gift she received in her existence, she could not wait for next week.

The following morning, Reyna woke up feeling very optimistic and enthusiastic. She could not forget how Jason's lips felt against her forehead last night. When she went outside, the campers she met on her way looked like they had been washed out by the storm. She was too slow to react. Then Gwen grabbed her wrist.

"He's missing!"

"Who?" Reyna asked innocently.

"Jason Grace." A look of worry was plastered on the girl's face. _**"Jason Grace is missing.."**_

5


End file.
